girlfriendstvshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Girlfriends Episodes
The complete list of Girlfriends episodes. Season 1 # Toe Sucking # One Night Stand? # Girlfrenzy # Hip-Ocracy # I Pity the Fool # The Remains of the Date # Everything Fishy Ain't Fish # Pregnant Pause # Fried Turkey # Never a Bridesmaid # The Importance of Being Frank # The List # They've Gotta Have It # Bad Timing # Old Dog # Friends, Colleagues, Brothers # The Declaration of Lynndependence # Diss-regard # A Kiss Before Lying # The Burning Vagina Monologues # Loose Lips Sink Relationships # Jamaic-Up? Season 2 # The Fallout # Just Say No # A Full Court Conspiracy # Un-Treatable # Buh-Bye # Willie or Wont He? # Trick or Truth # Joan's Birthday Suit # Maya Takes a Stan # Mom's the Word # You Better Watch Out # I Have a Dream House # Sister, Sistah # Willie or Won't He II: The Last Chapter? # Can't Stan Ya! # Take Me Out After the Ballgame # Childs in Charge # Taming of the Realtess # X Does Not Mark the Spot # My Mother, Myself # Just Dessert # Into the Woods Season 3 # Coming To Terms # Getting Our Acts Together # Secrets and Eyes # Star Craving Mad # Don't Leave Me a Loan # Invasion of the Gold Digger # Blinded By the Lights # Handling Baggage # The Mommy Returns # A Little Romance # Santa v. Monica # Take This Poem and Call Me in the Morning # Howdy Partner # Single Mama Drama # Happy Valentine's Day...Baby? # Sex, Lies and Books # A Stiff Good Man Is Easy to Find # Runaway Bridesmaid # The Pact # Where Everyone Knows My Name # Too Much Sharin' # Blood Is Thicker Than Liquor # The Fast Track & the Furious # The Wedding Season 4 # Some Enchanted Evening # If It's Broke, Fix It # Snoop, There It Is # You Ain't Gotta Go Home but...You Know the Rest # Hopelessly Devoted to Two # Inherit the Lynn # And Baby Makes Four # Viva Las Vegas # Between Brock and a Hard Place # Don't You Want Me Baby? # Merry Ex-mas # Prophet and Loss # Comedy of Eros # Leggo My Ego # Good Catch or Bad Hop? # On the Couch # Love, Peace and Hair Grease # Wieners and Losers # He Loves Her, He Loves Me Not # The Partnerless Partner # Just the Three of Us # Love Thy Neighbor # New York Bound # New York Unbound Season 5 # L.A. Bound # The Rabbit Died # A Mile in Her Loubous # The J-Spot # Maybe Baby # Too Big for Her Britches # The Mother of All Episodes # When Hearts Attack # Who's Your Daddy? # Porn to Write # All the Creatures Were Stirring # P.D.A.-D.O.A. # All in a Panic # Great Sexpectations # The Way We Were # See J-Spot Run # Good News, Bad News # Kids Say the Darndest Things # Finn-ished # The Bridges of Fresno County # Wedding on the Rocks # ...With a Twist Season 6 # Fits & Starts #Odds & Ends #And Nanny Makes Three #Latching On and Lashing Out #Judging Edward #Everything Old is New Again #Trail and Errors #Hot Girl on Girl Action #Sleeping Dogs #My Business, Not Your Business #All God's Children #The Music in Me #The It Girl #Work in Progress #Oh Hell Yes: The Seminar #Game Over #I'll Be There for You... but Not Right Now #The Game #It's Raining Men #I Don't Wanna Be a Player No More #Party Over Here/Ain't Nothing Over There Season 7 # After the Storm # In Too Deep # Bad Blood # Hustle & Dough # Everybody Hates Monica # If You Can't Stand the Heat, Get Out of the Boonies # Just Joan # Kareokee-Dokee # He Had a Dream # I'll Have a Blue Line Christmas # Wrong Side of the Tracks # I Want My Baby Back # Hot for Preacher # Time To Man Up # Willie He Or Won't He Part III: This Time It's Personal # What Had Happened Was... # Church Lady # Operation Does She Yield # A Dingo Ate My Dream House # A House Divided # To Be Determined/It's Been Determined Season 8 #Range of Emotions #Baghdad, My Bad #Where Did Lynn-Digo? #Losing It #Good Grief #Spree To Be Free #Snap Back #Save the Last Dance #R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Find Out What it Means to William #Deck the Halls with Bags and Folly #Adapt to Adopt #What's Black-A-Lackin'? #Stand and Deliver